Come Back To Us
by flyingfish1992
Summary: Set after the end of Life On Mars. Sam and Annie get married but something tragic happens!  this is my first fanfic so please read and review!
1. Love

-1**Come Back To Us**

**Sam Tyler stood in Annie Cartwright's flat, the lovely smell of her perfume lingered in the air. The fruity scent hit his nostrils , he thought of his grotty flat but what did he care, he was moving out soon anyway. **

**" So anymore visions of the future?" Annie asked sarcastically. **

**"No not anymore" Sam replied feeling guilty about what he had done.**

**His dad had left him and now he had left his mum , he had made a promise not to leave her. He thought of what she had said "you always keep your promises Sam" but he hadn't.**

"**I brought you these" Sam said handing a bunch of bright red roses to Annie. **

**" They are beautiful" she commented and kissed him on the cheek , "that's why I love you Sam Tyler , you are so loving and kind , you're like no one I've ever met before" Annie told him.**

** They lay on Annie's bed and chatted about their big day, it was only four days away anyway. They were going to arrive in Genes Cortina covered in White ribbons , get married at the local church then go to The Railway Arms. **

**_That was the plan anyway!_**


	2. The Big Day

-1

** Sam and Annie stood at the altar. Sam was wearing a bright white suit and a light blue tie and Annie was wearing a long white wedding dress. The vicar Reverend Francis was reading from the bible, Sam looked around, Gene was sitting in the front row waiting for his chance as best man with Mrs Hunt next to him and the rest of the north west district CID were scattered around the first two rows. Annie's mother and father were there and Sam smiled at them, they treated him like a son and accepted him as part of their family, unlike Leslie Roy. **

** Sam caught a glimpse of his mother and himself as a child, he had invited them personally. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered this was the last wedding he had been to as a child, he couldn't remember why though but something for that instant scared him. It was time for the vows now.**

"**Do you Annie Cartwright take Sam Tyler to be your lawful wedded husband?" vicar Francis asked.**

"**I do" Annie returned happily.**

"**Sam Tyler do you take Annie Cartwright to be your lawful wedded wife?" the vicar questioned.**

"**I…"Sam stuttered then suddenly fell to the floor. Annie got the shock of her life to see Neil, her ex, standing at the door with a smoking pistol in his hand, a look of terror on his face.**


	3. Past or Present

**Sam drifted in and out of consciousness , he could only see pitch blackness but he could hear Annie weeping and crying out for help. Then he heard him , Morgan , Frank Morgan.**

_**Come on Sam , you can do it , you can wake up , come back to us , come back Sam.**_

**The sound of hospital noises rung in his ears. "No" he screamed , "Morgan you bastard , no" . He wanted to stay in 1973 , he thought he was dead but Morgan had saved him again. **

" **Stay here forever" Annie said worried , her voice didn't have the usual tone to it , she sounded scared , slightly stuttering her words. **

**" come on Sam , stay alive please , don't go" she told him again. **

**" I'm not giving up Annie" he stuttered even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. **

**He heard Morgan's voice again ….. "Ruth , Maya we are loosing him" **

_**Total blackness/ Total silence **_

_Was this the end?_


	4. Lost and Found

-1**Back at the station in Lost and Found Gene was interviewing Neil. **

" **I'm moving to London soon and I want all the frigging bastard murderers like you locked up" Gene shouted at Neil. N****eil withered shit. **

**" What was that?" asked Gene ,**** " Nothing" Neil replied. **

**Gene banged his hand on the desk. " I need a fag" Gene told Chris and Ray and offered them one. " you shouldn't smoke its bad for your health" Neil told them. **

**" Did that puff just tell me what to do?" Gene questioned kicking the table over. **

**" Now Neil I'm pushing for the maximum sentence as that was my friend and my partner you injured or killed there , I don't know what yet as Annie's going to radio over later , but if he's dead your heads on the line" Gene spat at Neil. **

** Neil shivered coming to terms with what he had done. Chris and Ray pushed Neil into a small cramped cell. " Twat" Ray said and they both walked away into the darkness of the CID corridor**


	5. Into The Darkness

**Neil sat alone in his cell ,surrounded by darkness; the only light was from a tiny barred window above him, shadows among him. One of the lenses in his glasses was cracked and he has tears running down his face, he was starting to realise the consequences of what he'd done.**

**Gene kicked open his cell door , followed by Chris and Ray. He grabbed Neil by his shirt collar.**

**"I'm surprised Annie hasn't radioed over yet , but from what I've heard from Phyllis she's very distressed with what you've done" Gene told**

**him , letting go of his collar so he crashed back on to the floor.**

**"You can't do this to me" Neil whimpered.**

**"I'm Gene Hunt I can do what I like" Gene replied as Chris and Ray chanted repeatedly "Fight , Fight , Fight!".**

**Gene smashed Neil in the chest letting him topple over on to the wooden pull out bed. Chris and Ray's chants suddenly got louder. Gene grabbed Neil and slammed him against the wall making his glasses fall to the floor.**

**"Go Guv, Go Guv!" Chris and Ray now shouted. Ray stood up next to Gene, but Neil pushed Gene backwards, Gene nearly fell but banged into Chris who fell to the floor flushed a bright shade of red embarrassed. So Ray and Gene punched Neil in the face just like Sam and Gene had done to Litton.**

**Neil fell to the floor again but this time banging his head against a wooden bench fixed to the wall. Neil lay there still.**

**"Nice one Guv" Chris said patting Gene on the back in a congratulating way. Ray applauded wiping Neil's blood from his knuckles. Gene turned his head slightly and looked at Neil, lighting up a cigarette. Neil wasn't dead but he was unconscious. Gene turned to leave but the door opened, unexpectedly.**


	6. Signs Of Life

-1A bright white light shone in Sam's eyes, through the blackness.

_Sam, Sam, Sam Tyler, _Morgan said

"NO, NO, NO" Sam mumbled. He had been there before, last time he had woke up in 2007. That was the last place he wanted to be.

1973 was a bright, happy, colourful heaven to Sam and 2007 was some dark, depressing, cold place like hell.

Sam closed his eyes tighter, he hoped next time he woke up it was 1973 with Annie, Gene, Chris and even Ray who was becoming nicer every day.

_Sam it's Maya. I'm sorry about not visiting you last time. I still love you Sam, I might move back in with you after this, if you'll let me. I know what you said on the tape but please stay here. I went to India for two weeks Sam and those were the worst two weeks of my life because I was away from you. Even my mum likes you now. What I felt when I saw you jump you cannot begin to imagine, Sam, but I'm so glad I saved you._

Sam smiled a hopeful smile and took a deep breath. He heard his mum " Keep fighting Sam".


	7. Punishment

-1 Back at CID a loud bang meant the cell door was open. Gene couldn't distinguish who the man was because only little light came in from the corridor. Ray and Chris stood with their backs against the wall. Gene staggered around near where Neil's ,unconscious, body lay after all he had, had a few pints and a bottle of whiskey. The man felt around the wall to try and find the light switch and at the same time pulled a pistol out of his pocket .

The lights flickered on. In the doorway was the former acting DCI, Frank Morgan. Gene was totally exposed, Morgan didn't like him and he certainly didn't like Morgan.

"Hunt, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Morgan asked, gripping tighter on the gun"

"It's DCI Hunt to you" Gene replied cockily.

"Just bloody answer my question, you bastard" Frank shouted, who had just noticed Neil.

"I was finding answers more than your doing prancing around my station like some fairy poof!" Gene replied nastily.

An evil look flashed in Morgan's eyes he was about to fire his pistol straight at Gene. Chris and Ray jumped out suddenly with their pistols in front of them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON, YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ARMED BASTARDS!" they screamed in unison. Morgan dropped his gun.

"Right Hunt, If I can't kill you now, I'll get you fired, I'll see the super

about this" Morgan declared.

"Call an ambulance on the way out" Morgan called

Chris and Ray sniggered. Gene certanly wasn't going to help Neil or Morgan after what they had both done.


	8. Not Your Average Plonk

-1Annie Cartwright sat by her fiancé's bedside at the Greater Manchester General Hospital, watching every long slow breath.

She had slept on the most uncomfortable visitors chair for the past two days. Annie hadn't slept for very long, she wanted to be by his side, watching him. Waiting for him to wake up even though he had probably went 'somewhere else', back to 2007 maybe even if she didn't believe it, Sam was barely alive.

Annie felt slightly guilty that she had introduced him to Neil. However Neil shouldn't treated her the way he did then she probably wouldn't have left him for Sam. She knew Neil wanted revenge, well he was probably getting beaten up by Gene who was going to visit after work.

She dragged her hands through his, soft, smooth and silky hair and ran her fingers over his forehead hopefully he could feel her touch.

A large figure could be seen through the glass in the door. Annie checked her watch it was 6:30pm. It was Gene.

" How is he, flash knickers" Gene asked loudly and pecked her on the cheek.

"Doc says he's still critical and the next 48 hours are crucial, Guv" Annie replied.

"I told you before you don't have to call me Guv, your on leave at the moment" Gene explained.

Annie smiled

" I like to!" She retorted.

"How's work?" Annie asked

"Oh well it's great I just got myself flippin' suspended" Gene shouted sarcastically.

"What happened?" Annie questioned

"Well I was getting answers from that nonce and Morgan came in , bloody bastard , well anyway he pointed his gun at me and threatened to shoot it but he noticed 'dorothy' on the floor there and went to tell the super" Gene told Annie

"Well how can Frank Morgan point a gun at you but then get you in trouble about Neil when he tried to kill one of Manchester's best coppers , it's certainly not procedure" Annie said

"Bet he didn't tell Superintendant Rathbone that" Gene Replied


	9. The Man In The Hooded Cloak

-1_Sam it's mum, Morgan wants to switch you off but I won't let him, Neither will Maya. She loves you Sam. _

Sam rolled over and closed his eyes tighter.

_Stay with us Sam_, he heard Annie say but her voice faded away into the distance.

A man in a long black hooded coat arrived at reception.

" I am here to see Sam Tyler , what room is he in?" The man asked.

"Hyde ward, room 2612" The receptionist replied.

The man strode off down the corridor. To find who he had travelled across most of the country for.

Ruth Tyler sat in the visitors chair. She squeezed her son's hand tight.

_Don't leave us Sam _she told him.

Tears ran down Maya Roy's cheek, "I just hate to see him like this, you know with all the machines, tubes and wires , He's not like Sam anymore" Maya told Ruth.

Ruth smiled a bashful , hopeful smile , like she knew everything was going to be ok.

Their conversation was interrupted by the man at the door.


	10. So This Is Goodbye?

-1_Goodbye Sam, I'm afraid no one else is here to say goodbye to you today. _A voice told him.

This reminded him of what Maya had said to him when he was in 1973.

Sam remembered her exact first words and the exact way she had delivered them, this ran through his mind,

"I hate goodbyes Sam, they are always the hardest".

What was happening? Where was he going? These questions ran through his brain although he would probably never find out.

Where had this voice came from 2007 or 1973. The last thing he had heard from 1973 was Annie crying desperately and telling him not to go. How long had it been since then? A minute? An hour? A few days? He did not know. He wanted to go home and this time it was 1973.

An excruciating pain ran through his right arm and both his legs. What on earth was going on? He could hear the sound of a heart monitor but no other hospital machinery which he thought was strange.

_59...58...57..._

_**The countdown had begun.**_


	11. Bad News

A few days had passed since the disaster of a wedding day. Gene had visited every day which showed his concern for his partner and friend. The rain lashed down outside the window, making a loud tapping noise with every drop that hit the roof.

Frank Morgan had taken over as Detective Chief Inspector and it seemed likely that Gene would be suspended for a very long time. Chris and Ray still worked under Morgan and reported on his terrible leadership and how he was bothered when the office was untidy rather than cases that needed solving.

Annie glanced at the clock , 10:00 am it was still dark. A knock on the door meant that Gene had arrived , since he was suspended he was going to spend all day with her and Sam.

Gene emerged , he looked different , unshaven with a cigarette half hanging from his lips. He moved towards where Annie was sitting and slumped into the chair beside her , he smelt heavily of alcohol.

"How's Sam" Gene asked

"Same , he's still critical , there's nothing they can do really , he'll probably die" Annie replied sadly

"Annie I'm not going to let one of the finest coppers in our division die" Gene retorted.

" what are you doing instead of work , Sir ?" Annie inquired

" Nothing" Gene answered

" Guv , I'm going to get your job back , I mean after what Morgan's done and with him lying and everything.." Annie started to say before Gene interrupted.

" Its to dangerous Annie , it's too late" Gene explained

"Why?" Annie Questioned

" DCI Morgan has let Neil escape from hospital , my guess is that he'll come after you and Sam" Gene told Annie.

Annie sighed.

" Now Morgan's a scumbag , I don't give a toss about what happens to him but we need to find Neil and stop him" Gene described this to Annie.

" How do you know about this plan Gene" Annie explained

" It's on the tape , he said ' _just bloody let me go , I didn't mean to do it to Sam , I only meant to knock him out for a little while , just until I got Cartwright' _" Gene quoted

" you taped the interview" Annie Said surprised

" Chris forced me , saves us from writing it down anyway , I didn't hear that because I was calming down before I killed the bastard , the last bit isn't true though he wanted to kill Sam and get you but he didn't know that the rest of the force would be there" Gene shouted before taking a swig of alcohol and showing her a complicated diagram that was found in his pocket.

Annie looked shocked. She took a deep breath and stroked Sam's hand.

The heart monitor slowed. Sam was dying.

" I'm not going to let you go Sam" Annie whispered into his ear.

……


	12. Blame

" **Who's done this to my lovely boy?" Ruth asked. **

**Maya shrugged. The man in the cloak arrived again , Ruth or Maya still didn't know who he was or what he was doing there. **

" **You did this to Sam , didn't you" Maya shouted.**

**The man had no time to reply when Ruth joined in.**

" **Just look at him , barely breathing , barely alive , someone switched off his Life Support and Ventilator two hours ago , they don't even know if he will survive the night" the thought of this brought tears to Ruth's eyes. **

" **Why would I kill or attempt to kill my own son" The man replied.**

"**Vic" Ruth said surprised**

**Vic Tyler pulled the hood down off his coat. **

"**Ruth" Vic retorted happily with a large grin on his face. **

**Vic ran up to Ruth and held her in his arms tightly. They moved their lips towards each other and kissed in a tender loving embrace. After all they had 34 years of catching up to do. **

**For that instant Ruth felt like Vic had never even been away. He hadn't changed he was still the old Vic Tyler from when Ruth had last saw him in 1973. From that moment all the pain she had went through had made her miss him more , she was so glad to have him back. **

"**I'm … Err … Well …. Umm… I'm just going for a drink" Maya explained.**

**They finished kissing and sat down beside each other. **

"**There's something I want to tell you" Vic told Ruth , handing her a pile of newspaper cuttings.**

**Monday 20th June 2006 Manchester Gazette **

**Manchester Cop In Coma After Nearly Fatal Car Accident**

DCI Sam Tyler is in a coma after being hit by a car on the Manchunian Way.

Tyler , 37 was working on a murder inquiry with his girlfriend DC Maya Roy , 33 who is reported missing after a kidnap , Her mother has appealed to the public for her safe return.

He is in a critical condition where his friends and colleagues are advised to visit him. The driver of the car who could not be named for legal reasons faces prosecution for speeding and dangerous driving next week.

**J.Queen**

**Friday 13th June 2007 Manchester Gazette**

Hero Cop Saves Boyfriend

DC Maya Roy saved her boyfriend and colleague DCI Sam Tyler ,37 after he leapt 50 foot (15 metres) off the top of the North

West District Criminal Investigation Department. Roy , 34 told our reporter " Sam had only recently awoken following

his coma , notes have been left by him before the attempted suicide so our officers will be studying those to find a reason." Miss Roy phoned for an ambulance after seeing him fall. She used her police first aid training to keep him alive until the paramedics arrived.

Tyler is in Manchester General hospital where his consultant Dr. Frank Morgan stated that he is in a serious condition and

is also back in a comatose state.

**B. Stone **

"**The thing is Ruth , I didn't want to leave you and little Sammy but I had no choice , I Had been wrongly accused of Murder , I went on the run .. Ended up in London until 1985 , I got a different job , Saved up** **some money and emigrated to America under a false name of Mathew Pharaoh , My friend in Manchester worked on the same force as Sam , he told me things about what was going on and sent me those articles . I heard that Sam had been in an accident and knew that I had to come back" Vic explained**

"**Why didn't you contact us?" Ruth asked**

**Vic thought of how to explain , He was just about to answer when Maya interrupted them. **

"**Where's your drink?" Ruth questioned**

"**Errm .. Well I .. Umm … Drank it" Maya Stated in an untruthful tone.**

"**You really had time to drink it you have only been away about a minute" Ruth Answered Cleverly**

" **Fine , Ok , This truth is I don't like Kissing and Snogging ok!" Maya Shouted**

**She was slightly angry at being questioned by Ruth , They had became friends and trusted each other , now this had happened but Ruth was really only trying to show that she cared. Maya felt embarrassed and her face went a peachy, Red colour. **

"**You must be Maya , Thank you so much for saving my son" Vic Explained happily**

_So if it wasn't Vic , Who did this to Sam _**Maya interrupted as Sam heard her loving voice once again **


	13. Morgan's Manchester

-1The desk sergeant Phyllis Dobbs poked her head round the door.

"Boss…armed raid, shots fired, bomb planted set to go off in around 60

minutes, under a bank on the high street" Phyllis told Morgan.

She hated calling him boss, she was still Gene's officer, not Morgan's however important he thought he was,

"Boss aren't we going then?" Ray asked.

"Tidy your bloody desks up first they're worse than a flippin' pig sty" Morgan replied nastily.

Annie sat by her future husband, he was still on the critical list. Sam's heartbeat plummeted rapidly only to increase again, constantly. Annie just sat and stared at the screen and Sam.

Suddenly, her police radio burst into life.

"Annie it's Chris, we need urgent back-up, there's a bomb due to go off in three quarters of an hour and Morgan's not doing any friggin' thing about it" Annie heard Chris shout over the radio before it fuzzed madly so his voice was virtually unrecognisable.

'What on earth was Morgan doing anyway, he was meant to be protecting the streets not hanging around in emergency stations anyway. They needed Gene back' This went through Annie's head as well as her wondering how much Sam was missed by everyone.

Annie finally arrived at the station after what seemed an endless walk through Manchester's wasteland of deserted streets, crumbling buildings and peoples unwanted junk.

Returning to the station was like returning home after a holiday in Blackpool for Annie, just seeing everyones reconisable faces , Smelling the fag smoke in the corridor and the alchohol inside CID and aftershave in Gene's office which was now pritty much owned by the enemy within , Frank Morgan.

The members of the team smiled and waved at her asking how Sam was and telling her about the shock of hearing that Gene was suspended.

At last Morgan emerged from the office and told them with 20 minutes left it was time to go.

Ray and Chris handed out guns. Annie felt the weight of the pistol in her hand , She had never been good at these sort of things but this time was different , she was going to do it for Sam and Gene!


	14. Coping

**Maya cupped her hand over her face and took a slurp of coffee. Ruth and Vic were outside getting some fresh air. The clock on the wall ticked loudly , time felt as if it was going so slowly. **

**She picked up Sam's ipod which was found in his jacket pocket after the jump. It was battered and the writing was obscured , Maya placed the headphones into her ears. She just wanted to take a break and forget the heartache of seeing her boyfriend in that state. _' _**_Life on Mars' _**floated softly over the ipod , it brought tears to her eyes , Sam's favourite song. The song he was listening to when he had that accident , the song he was listening to when he made that plunge , now look what had happened.**

'_Life on Mars'_** finished playing the song name displayed on the cracked screen , hardly readable. The ipod just stopped in an uncontrollable silence.**

**Maya flicked on the radio … **_coldplay - Fix you _

' _Tears stream down your face , when you loose something you can't replace' _**Maya got annoyed and changed the station over. **_Snow Patrol- Run ' Light up , Bright up as if you have a choice , even if you can't hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear' . _**Maya slammed the radio off and took a deep breath. Why did everything seem to revolve around her situation? **

**She rubbed her hand over Sam's face and he moved his hand towards her as if he acknowledged her presence.**

"**Annie , Gene" Sam mumbled.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Ashes

-1The Cortina screeched round a bend and thundered along the high street, it came to a halt and Annie, Chris, Ray and Morgan jumped out and sprinted along the pavement.

"I think we should evacuate everyone and clear the area" Annie suggested and got Chris to help her so he didn't do anything 'divish'. Morgan and Ray went inside to see if they could find and diffuse the bomb.

Ray went left and Morgan went right. Bullets flew over Ray's head, he ducked and fired his gun at the people above him on the balcony above him. 'Great shot' he thought as he hit one of them directly.

Ray stormed through his part of the building with the pistol out in front of him just in case someone jumped out from somewhere but there were no more people and there was no sign of a bomb anywhere.

Meanwhile Chris and Annie had sealed off the area and were sitting in the Cortina radioing over to base and the officers inside. "Ray you have 5 minutes left, get out" Annie told him but she couldn't get in contact with Morgan.

Morgan ran through one room into the next unaware of what was to come. Two men jumped out in front of him, he pivoted on the spot to realise that another two men were blocking the entrance behind him. There was no escape, he was cornered. He glanced at his watch 3 minutes left. "Now lads I don't know what the hell you think you are doing but if you move aside and let me go I might save you from an arrest" Morgan explained stupidly trying desperately for any way to escape alive. He reached for his radio in his pocket. He barely had time to pull it out and call for help when one of the men pulled out a gun.

Annie, Chris and Ray sat in the car with the radio on. Annie checked her watch 2 minutes left. Morgan should have got out now.

The bullet hit Morgan directly in the chest, he fell to the floor. "DIE COPPER" one of the men screeched at him and then they scarpered. If he didn't get out now the bomb would blast him into bits. Morgan dragged himself along the floor. There wasn't long left to go now , he probably wouldn't make it but he was going to try.

One Minute left to go

30 Seconds…

Then it was all over. Paper and bits of the building fell to the earth , the worst scenario for the team proving why they needed Gene and Sam back.

The building collapsed leaving a mountain of rubble. No one would ever know what had happened to Morgan.

Ashes to Ashes , Dust to Dust!


	16. Fractures

-1"Annie, Annie" Sam muttered rolling his head from side to side.

His eyes were open, but for as far as he could see their was just a white blur.

"Sam" a woman said.

"Annie, I'm here, I'm back" Sam mumbled

Sam closed his eyes and opened them again, the fuzzy blur disappeared. After a few seconds he realised he was lying in a plain white room.

"Sam" the voice called out again.

Sam turned his head to the side and his neck made a loud cracking noise. "Maya" Sam croaked surprised.

"Sam, you're awake" Maya said happily. She propped his head up with more pillows so he could see her without straining his neck. He noticed all the Machines, monitors, tubes and wires around him, he realised how weak he was, how stupid it was to jump off the roof. He was just a 'shell', without the machines he wouldn't be alive.

Sam tried to move his leg but it felt like he had 10 tonnes of bricks on top of him.

"What happened Maya?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it was terrible, I was coming in from my lunch break and I saw you hit the ground. Your legs just buckled under you, you broke both your legs, then you just kind of landed on your arm, you broke that too. Then you banged your head off your arm and the pavement, so basically your arm saved you as you would have fractured your skull and probably died. You have been in a coma for two months now. I have had to sit here and watch your lifeless body, as white as the bed sheet, barely alive, well you were alive but it wasn't really an existence" Maya explained close to tears. She gripped his hand tighter.

"How you feeling?" Maya questioned

"Ill" Sam replied

Maya handed him a card from the massive row on the cabinet beside him.

"Who's taking over as DCI while I'm stuck in here?" Sam asked Maya

"DI Alex Drake, you know the one who was going to read those notes you made" Maya Responded.

Sam looked inside the card_. Get well soon, we need you back on the streets love Alex. _Then he noticed something that surprised him … _PS I read those notes you made, just because it's in your head doesn't mean it's not real. _Sam looked shocked.

Ruth and Vic returned.

"Mum, Dad" Sam said surprised

"Sammy" they replied in unison.

Ruth ran over and hugged him tightly. Vic shook his hand "Welcome back son" he whispered into Sam's ear.

Maya ran his hand through his hair and touched his heart like he had done to Annie.

Ruth handed him a crumpled note, "read this" she told him.

**To anyone concerned, **

**When you are reading this I am probably dead.**

**I would just like to say I did what I did to Sam for a reason. He deserved it after what he did, jumping off a bloody roof when I saved him from his coma. I don't regret it in any way.**

**DR. Frank Morgan **

"Morgan took an overdose of drugs then poisoned himself. He was found in the corridor dead he had this in his hand. He tried to kill you. Your new doctor will be arriving in the next few minutes with your test results" Ruth explained

Sam didn't know what to do or say, he was totally shocked.

The doctor arrived. He was a skinny man with a white coat on and black shoes.

"Hello Sam, I'm your new doctor, I'm very glad to see you're awake, anyway I'm Neil, Neil Cartwright." The man told Sam. Sam shivered, he didn't like thinking about what Neil had done to Annie and himself, how had he even got a job here after that 30 years in the future. DR Cartwright looked exactly like Annie's ex although he was considerably older and had lost his glasses. His hair and eyebrows were going grey too.

Maya looked at Sam, why was he acting strange? Even though she had been told that Sam wouldn't 'come out of this all there', there was something about this, about that man that she sensed he didn't like or he was scared of. "What's the matter?" she mouthed at Sam. "Nothing" he mouthed back.

How was he supposed to take all this in?

"Now Sam, your results are this. … Your legs will heal quickly with not many problems which is good, your brain seems fine although there is some bruising but your arm however it may not heal so well as reading through your notes apparently you had an accident when you were twelve and broke your arm but also the way you landed on it meant you broke it in three separate places" Neil told him.

Maya smiled " well at least it is good news for a change" Maya said. "Get some rest, Sam" she told him and Ruth and Vic agreed too. Vic hadn't said much recently.

Sam closed his eyes hopefully he might see Annie again. He decided that he had to embrace that world for now but their was one more thing he needed to find out before he went back.

_Sorry if it was a tad boring but some things needed to be explained!_


	17. In your head

-1"Have a nice rest son" Ruth told Sam

"Night Sammy" Vic told him

Maya came and lay beside him on his bed, throwing her arms around him.

"You should be out soon which is good, so me and you are moving into your mum's house and her and Vic are moving into our flat" Maya explained.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Ruth dragged Maya into the corridor.

"What are you saying? Sam may never walk again" Ruth shouted.

"What and you're just going to tell him that, it will destroy him! Anyway like DR Cartwright says we won't know, it's too early to tell" Maya replied equally as loud.

All Sam heard was muffled voices coming from outside.

Then he saw and heard something that shocked him to the core!

"I'm dying, I'm dying" Sam screamed tilting his head upright to face his dad. His face went a pale white.

"Sam, you ok" Vic asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not mad, I'm not dad, I had an accident and woke up in 1973" Sam explained.

Vic looked confused. "I knew I recognised you from somewhere" Vic told him.

"Now I'm going to die there , I was getting married to Annie , Then this man Neil who was her ex. Came along , he shot me and now I'm going to die" Sam told Vic , his face going a paler white.

"Sam, I think you should see a doctor, you don't look well" Vic replied

Ruth and Maya entered the room again after finally calming down.

Sam's head felt heavy, he felt like he was going to faint.

The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes in the same room he had been in last night.

"How you feeling?" Ruth asked

"Better" Sam replied looking clueless.

"Dr Cartwright says that you fainted because of your reaction to the medication" Vic explained.

But it wasn't and Sam new the truth.

"Alex Drake sent you a text apparently she is going to drop in later with your laptop, just in case you get bored" Maya told him

"Can you search the police record database?" Sam questioned

"Yeah, I think so" Maya replied

Sam's throat felt dry, he needed a drink.

"Could you get me a drink please Maya" Sam asked her

" 'course, what would you like because I could go to the shop downstairs and get you a bottle of diet coke" Maya retorted

"Whiskey would be nice" Sam answered

"Sam, you don't even like alcohol" Maya said.

Sam wanted to be back in 1973 at the railway arms with Gene and the team. He remembered when Gene had bought him a whiskey for the first time , he had nearly thrown up but he had soon got used to the taste of it.

Before he went back he needed to find out a few things about the old team.


	18. Real? , Unreal?

Alex handed Sam the shiny grey Laptop. "Thanks" Sam replied with a smile.

"How about I get you a coffee" Maya Suggested.

"It was stupid what I did wasn't it" Sam said suddenly.

There was a long silence …

"I better go, got work to do, kidnap inquiry" Alex explained.

"Thanks for the laptop" Sam told her

"No problems, I'll visit after work, ok, then we can have a talk" Alex replied

Sam had a look of amazement on his face. Maya glanced at the screen.

**Gene Hunt**

**(1933 – Present)**

**1967 – 1974 Manchester Constabulary**

**1975 -1988 London Metropolitan Police**

"Maya, they are real" Sam told her bewildered.

Nervously typing into the search box 'Annie Cartwright' Sam heard a voice

'_Sam don't give up please for us and the team we need you'_

Annie's records came up with a picture of her and the team he had worked with.

**Annie Cartwright **

**(1948 – Present)**

**1972 – 1982 Manchester Constabulary**

**1983 – 1985 London Metropolitan Police**

**1986 – 1992 Northumbria Police**

Sam stroked the picture on the screen where Annie's cheek was.

"Sam what on earth are you doing?" Maya questioned

"Err… there's just a speck of dust on the screen" Sam retorted blatantly lying.

He needed to find these people.


	19. Surprises

The day had finally arrived. The day Sam was going home. The day he was going to meet Gene, Annie, Chris and Ray.

Maya turned the wheel and pulled into the police station car park.

"What … Where you going?" Sam asked.

"I've got a surprise for you" Maya replied

The lift dinged, they had arrived at floor 3.

Maya wheeled him into the office to a round of applause from most of the officers and he noticed a massive banner stretching across the width of the room with thick black bold lettering 'get well soon DCI Sam Tyler'. Sam could do nothing but smile.

DS Martin Swan approached Sam "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing, Jumping off a roof when you are supposed to be setting an example to everyone as DCI" he shouted.

"You ever talk to my boyfriend like that again and I will make sure you get demoted down to uniform." Maya snapped.

DCI Alex Drake silenced everyone in the room.

"I have an announcement to make, now some of you may think that Sam was wrong to jump, but I know he did it for a perfectly good reason" Alex said staring at Martin.

Maya pushed Sam next to Alex and stood back in the crowd.

"I also with the recommendation and suggestions of DCI Tyler have a promotion to make" Alex explained

The officers clapped loudly.

"DC Maya Roy come here please" Alex told her.

Maya stood in front of Sam and DCI Drake.

"Detective Constable Maya Roy you are hereby promoted to the rank of Detective Inspector and on a fast track to the promotion of Detective Chief Inspector" Alex pronounced happily

Sam told Alex that her and Maya could take over from him when he went back 'home' for the last time.

They left the station and moved on to the Railway Arms where Sam was about to meet his old team.

The Railway Arms had changed a lot in 30 years. The wooden bar had been replaced by lots of metal and chrome. The walls had been painted a light blue with different football team shirts dotted about. The ancient bar equipment had been replaced by the modern equivalent and a widescreen plasma TV hung in the corner. On the ceiling there were skylights which brightened up the inside room. The few wooden tables and chairs had been replaced by glass tables and comfy red sofa style chairs accompanied this.

The Railway Arms was no longer a backstreet boozer but was a modern pub.

The barman was still Jamaican looking with long blonde hair in dreadlocks and dressed in a white shirt and black waistcoat. He also was wearing black trousers and shoes and looked more like a waiter in a classy restaurant rather than a barman. His clothes were far different from Nelson's bright and colourful dress sense with flowery shirts in bright colours.

"What can I get you, man?" The barman asked

"Two diet cokes please" Sam replied handing Maya a pile of change.

"So you new round here then?" The barman questioned trying to make conversation with the first customers of the evening.

"No actually, I'm DCI Sam Tyler and this is my girlfriend DI Maya Roy" Sam told him

"Hang on your bloke who jumped off the roof of CID aren't you? Tyler I'm sure I recognise your Name" The barman said

"Yes ... well the thing is I didn't really think about what I was doing and..."Sam stuttered before the barman interrupted

"I'm sure my dad, Nelson, he knew you, Na forget it you don't look old enough" The man explained

"Nelson, the barman who used to work here in the seventies? So he's your dad!" Sam Said shocked

"Yes he's my dad, should I tell him you're here?" The barman told him

"Of course" Sam replied in awe.

"You can have your drinks on the house, we're mates right" The barman said happily shaking Sam's hand firmly.

Maya took Sam to a table. There was still no sign of Annie, Gene, Chris or Ray.

The barman returned closely followed by Nelson.

"Sam, I'm glad to see you mon brov." Nelson told him

"And I'm glad to see you too Nelson" Sam replied

"I see you have met my son Stanley, he's done a good job of the place" Nelson stated in a Manchester accent.

The door opened and four people entered.

Gene Hunt looked towards Sam, his hair a shade of grey and his face wrinkled. He looked good for his age especially after all the smoking and drinking. His face broke into a smile.

Annie Cartwright stood next to Gene, her hair was still brown and curly but Maya could tell that she dyed it. She looked very young for her age but Sam knew ever since he met her she was like that.

Ray stood behind Annie, his moustache and hair was still a gingery brown colour but he had a few grey hairs.

Chris looked exactly the same, only slightly older and more modern. A mp3 player hung round his neck and he held a mobile phone in his hand. He looked like an older version of Sam.

Annie ran over to Sam and hugged him as best she could.

"How are you Sam?" Annie asked pressing her hand where the bullet went in on that fateful day.

A shooting pain ran through Sam's side where Annie held her hand. The hiss of a ventilator rung in his ears. Then nothing, everything seemed normal again.

Gene had went to order the drinks.

"I'm fine actually Annie, how have you been?" Sam replied

"Alright I suppose, stuck with Neil though. Well when you were still in hospital he kidnapped me and held me at knifepoint until I agreed to marry him, if not he was going to kill me and you so it was for the best. I got away and went to Blackpool for a bit but I hated being away from you so I went back up to Manchester , I found out you were out of hospital and looked all over for you but Gene had went down to London and nobody knew who you were or where you were. I went to London to find Gene but he told me he didn't know either. I stayed there hoping you might turn up but Neil found out and came to find me, the thing is he said that he had changed and I knew I had lost you, my only true love so we married and I moved to Newcastle for a fresh start. I got your call and knew I had to see you again." Annie told Sam

Gene returned with their drinks, he handed Annie a glass of coke. Gene had a pint of beer, Ray had a whiskey chaser and Chris had a glass of wine.

"So Sammy boy, how you feeling?" Gene asked

"Better than I was was what about you?" Sam questioned

"Not good, not good at all Sam, I'm dying, Cancer, They've given me two months to live" Gene replied sadly

"Gene, no, please doesn't tell me this is true" Sam told him close to tears.

"Yes Sam, I'm so glad I saw you again, one last time... anyway how old are you? You certainly don't look old enough to be 64" Gene inquired

"37" Sam told him showing his police badge.

"That can't be right, you can't be the Sam Tyler I know" Gene answered

"I am Gene ... I am the Sam Tyler you know, I had an accident and woke up there" Sam replied

"So that was the big thing you had stuffed up your jacksie all along" Gene said loudly. Everyone including Maya laughed

Gene and Ray wandered over to the bar and Chris followed them.

That just left him, Maya and Annie at the table.

Annie held his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry for not believing you at the time Sam, I should have trusted you, you really were from the future!" Annie whispered quietly.

"How do you know, I was in a coma, I dreamt it all" Sam inquired getting frustrated with what he was being told.

" You told me , and those notes you made , Ipod's , Mobile Phones , 9/11 , The London Bombings and the Iraq war" Annie recalled "You saved my life Sam , I could have been one of those poor people , but I trusted you , I followed your notes , Thank you" Annie said

The meet up finished after everyone had a chance to catch up.

Sam handed Maya the car keys. He couldn't drive for ages. 'It was his own stupid fault' he thought.

Maya drove off playing 'Changes' on the CD player.

Headlights blared, lighting up the long dark road ahead.

Sam knew what he needed to know. Now he needed to find a way to finally get 'home'.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a little boring but the next few chapters there will be a lot of action!! And a secret will be revealed!! Will Sam ever be able to get back to 1973? read on to find out!_


	20. The Ring

-1Sam arrived at his mum's house, 'home' for the next couple of months.

"How did it go then?" Ruth and Vic asked together.

Sam smiled although he didn't really mean it.

Maya went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Ruth took a purple velvet box from her pocket.

"Sam what on earth is this?" she asked sternly.

Sam felt like a naughty schoolboy about to get told off from the head master.

"Shh…It's for Maya" Sam answered.

"What's for me?" Maya asked returning with tea and biscuits.

"Nothing" Sam replied gesturing at Ruth to put the box away.

It was too late; Maya had already noticed the ring in Ruth's hand.

Sam looked worried, Maya just looked back and forward at Ruth and Sam.

"This ring , well it's for you Maya , I was going to give it to you when we went to Paris at the top of the Eiffel tower at night with the stars hovering above and the fireworks but I was to nervous , I was scared you would say no. I was going to wait until I felt I could but then I got my promotion, Then we split up so I left it, then I had my accident." Sam explained

"Where did you hide it?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Inside my pillow case" Sam replied embarrassed

"And your supposed to be a detective" Vic interrupted jokingly.

"Sam that's so sweet, of course I will marry you" Maya told Sam blushing.


	21. End Of The Road

-1The next morning Maya confronted Sam.

"Sam .. Sam" Maya said nervously

"What" Sam asked suspiciously

"I'm … erm … well" Maya stuttered

"Well what?" Sam questioned

"I'm pregnant , 3 months" Maya blurted out.

"So it's mine then, I'm going to be a dad" Sam returned happily

"So we're going to keep it then?" Maya responded cheerfully

"'Course" Sam replied with a smile.

Maya helped Sam into his Jeep. He was going to work to sort out paperwork. It was better than sitting around doing nothing anyway.

Sam seemed quieter than usual Maya had noticed in the past few days.

"What's the matter Sam?" Maya asked.

" You know what Maya , It's just Gene's dying and I want to go back and change it , Stop it from happening and Annie she's a shadow of the woman she was , Its all Neil's fault" Sam replied sadly.

"Well Gene he'll be ok wont he , he can get treatment , tablets , drugs , therapy that sort of stuff" Maya told Sam trying to comfort him.

A white van cut across in front of them. Maya beeped the horn. " Fool" she muttered under her breath.

The white van in front skidded across the road and blocked their path.

There was nothing Maya could do but stamp on the brake and hope..


	22. Breaking The Silence

-1Alex Drake sat in her office, she checked her watch, it was 9:25 and Sam still hadn't arrived.

'Where was he?' Alex wondered wandering over to the window and staring out at Trafford Park.

She took a swig of coke zero and sighed. 'Just give him 5 more minutes and he'll be here' she thought trying to calm herself down.

Five minutes passed and Sam Tyler still wasn't there!

She wandered out into the office where the detectives were working quietly. The only sound of computer keyboards tapping.

Alex broke the silence.

"Has Sam ever been late?" She asked already knowing the answer. She just needed more hope

"Never" The detectives told her together

What had happened? Was he stuck in traffic? Had he overslept? Or was he even coming anyway?

Alex wandered back into the office, a tear rolled down her cheek. Something was wrong, something was always wrong in this situation. Sam had gone and she knew it, he had gone back home, he had made a promise not to leave until he was better, until he had married Maya. Alex couldn't handle her fear and frustration any more. She picked up the wireless mouse and chucked it across the room, she sat with her head in her hands tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands shaking nervously.

A knock at the office door …..

"Boss, can I come in" A voice questioned

"Yes" Alex replied

"You ok?" The person asked wondering why on earth she was crying.

Alex spun round on her computer chair, a young detective stood at the door, she had long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes.

"I'm the new recruit from Yorkshire Constabulary, I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Peterson" The detective said

"Sorry I forgot you were coming with everything that has been going on, don't mind me, just a problem with a colle…friend" Alex stuttered

"It's alright, is there anything I can help you with?, before I joined the force I used to be a councillor" Jennifer told her

"Not really, it's just my friend, he had an accident a year ago and he ended up in a coma, well when he woke up he left some notes and then jumped off this roof, his girlfriend saved his life and well he was meant to be here about an hour ago, he's still not and I'm scared Jen, I'm scared something's happened, something terrible" Alex explained

"Don't worry, he'll probably be stuck in traffic" Jennifer replied

"But an hour?" Alex questioned flicking the radio on to the BBC for the traffic announcement

'Hello and welcome to BBC radio Manchester, 10:00, Wednesday 26th August, we will now go over to our traffic announcer" The radio presenter said

'Thanks Bill, slow moving traffic in the city centre this morning following a collision on the Manchunian Way, diversions are in place' the traffic announcer explained

It couldn't be Sam could it?

Not Again

She tried to phone his mobile but there was no answer and Maya's was switched off.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The phone rung. Her stomach lept! Sam? Was it him?


	23. Gone

Alex picked up the phone.

She suddenly looked shocked.

Jennifer heard lots of muffled voices and tears fell down Alex's cheeks.

**Sam? Was it him? Had something happened?**

Alex had been in a bad mood all morning, ever since she had found out about her dad, she thought that she could talk to Sam about it but it seemed she couldn't now.

Sam and Maya had been involved in a major car accident and no one was sure that they would survive!

Alex breathed in deeply, everything had just gone so wrong today.

She glanced at the two birth certificates, the real one and the fake one.

_Name:  
_**Alex Drake **

_Date of birth:_

**17th September 1978 **

_Father: _

**James Drake **

_Mother:_

**Linda Drake**

**  
**

_Name:_

**Alex Drake**

_Date of Birth:_

**17th September 1978**

_Father:_

**Gene Hunt**

_Mother:_

****

Evelyn Hunt 

No one had ever told her, not even when she left home. But now she knew the truth all along, she was adopted.

She thought about meeting her parents now but then decided if they didn't want her then, why would they want her now?

This had finally answered something she had always wondered why when she had left school at 16 she had recieved a letter from the Police Training Agency saying she had been accepted even though she had never applied and her parents were both Dentists. Now it all seemed clear.

Her parents final promise to Gene!

She finally managed to calm down after a few minutes.

She wandered into the office.

"Right , I have just found out that Sam and Maya have been involved in a car accident, some of us need to go along to the scene and investigate what happened" Alex told everyone

The detectives made a shocked noise.

"YES" Martin shouted not knowing that everyone had heard him

"Excuse me but could you show some respect for our officers, especially Sam and Maya" Alex snapped

"Bloody Sam Tyler, he should take out life insurance" Martin whispered loudly to a detective sitting next to him

Everyone turned and stared at him. An evil look flashed in Alex's eyes.

"Get out, or I'll get you out, NOW!" Alex shouted.

They arrived at the accident scene. Alex and Jen were in an unmarked car and some other team members were in marked cars.

They jumped out and ran along to where the accident had happened.

A chilling silence followed and a cold wind blew around the group.

She wandered over to Sam's crushed in jeep and looked down at the spot were her friend had been sitting.

It brought back memories of when her and Sam had first met. She was new to the force as a WPC and Sam was a DS, Sam saw her at break and offered her a coffee and said he would look after her until she got used to the station as it was different to the one in London where she had worked for a year, they had got chatting and realised they liked similar things so they decided to be friends. Course she thought he was hot, the women detectives and uniformed women police officers went wild over him although they accepted him and Maya together. Alex had seen him rise through the ranks to what he was now and also be voted Manchester's finest coppers for all his hard work. She had comforted him when Maya said she was splitting up with him, they had celebrated when he got promoted, they had laughed and joked and had many great times together … and now this , Sam couldn't give up and Sam wouldn't give up, he was a fighter and he was going to fight for his life.

A tear streamed down her cheek, she couldn't face being here amongst the debris scattered along the motorway and next to the wreckage of the car.

She walked away into the bright light of the sun. She couldn't stand being here for a moment longer.

"Boss" Jennifer called but Alex never looked back.


	24. Voices

-1_'Sam please stay alive, don't give up, not this time, for Maya and the baby. I can't believe this has happened I only spoke to you this morning' _**Sam heard Ruth say tearfully.**

**How was Maya?**

**The last thing he had seen was the shattering of glass… then he was surrounded by darkness.**

'_Sammy boy, we're loosing you, don't give up, I need you, I need help finding Annie, She's gone Sam and Neil has taken her'_ **Sam heard Gene explain to him.**

**Annie, the love of his life.**

'**Oh god' Sam thought but what could he do to help her?**


	25. Sympathy

-1Gene sat and stared at his friend. The only person who understood how he had felt had gone , everyone including his missus thought he was ok but he felt devastated inside even if he never showed it. He didn't want Ray and Chris to take the piss.

He couldn't even go and find her, the person who understood , Annie as an inquest into Morgan's death was taking place , whether it was all a hopeless accident or was it planned?

Gene for once was close to tears. The only other time he had felt like this was when his brother had died and he hadn't even cared that much anyway.

He poured himself a glass of Scotch and lit up a Cigarette , the fag would help him feel better. Smoke billowed around him.

He glanced at Sam. He was still in a terrible state and his condition had deteriorated since Annie had gone but at least he was still fighting.

Gene had decided only one thing , the next time he saw Neil he would get revenge on the bastard!

_That time would come very soon!_


	26. Visitors

-1Alex Drake pushed open the double swing doors and breathed in deeply.

Was she really doing the right thing?

Everything was so white, clean and sterile. Dull, dim and plain.

She realised she had to see him, them.

She opened the door not knowing what to expect.

Ruth sat next to Sam's bed, tears streaming down her face, not even acknowledging who had entered the room. Alex went over to Ruth and shook her hand, they had met a couple of times but had not really spoken to each other.

Alex looked at Sam closely and got a shock with what she saw. Sam was whiter than paper, covered in more wires , tubes and machines that she knew existed.

'Sam don't give up ever! You're a fighter Sam, fight for your life, for Maya, it's for the best. Fight like the hero that we all know you are' Alex whispered into his ear, beginning to cry.

She handed a bunch of flowers to Ruth and wandered over to see Maya.

Maya shocked her more, she was just a normal woman detective like Alex , it could have been anyone. She had seen Sam in this type of state but Maya … was different. She was lying there so still, her breathing was shallow, without the machines no one would be able to tell that she was breathing and was alive.

Leslie Roy stood next to her daughters bedside, she looked close to tears and shocked by what had happened but so was everyone! Leslie held Maya's hand tightly.

'Don't give up' she told Maya , her only daughter and if anything happened now she wouldn't be able to face it anymore.

Alex silently spoke into Maya's ear and her heart rate increased.

Alex left her a bunch of peachy pink roses , for luck but she hoped also that one day Maya would get to see them.

Why did this have to happen to Sam and Maya?

It wasn't fair, it wasn't even their fault , there was nothing eather of them could have done to stop the crash and to make matters worse the van driver had escaped unharmed.

Alex walked away , out of the ward and out of the hospital.

She needed to get away! Escape from everything that had happened with Sam and Maya and work. She needed to escape from this cruel world.

Alex contemplated suicide , of doing what Sam had attempted but what would her daughter say? Would she still love her mummy? How could anyone ever tell her that her mum had killed herself and left her on her own? Would her child ever understand?


End file.
